Are You Gonna Be Nice?
by ffffuturelove
Summary: Draco and Hermione live together as head boy and girl, and Hermione intends to make the most of it... Rated M for a reason. Anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, for now. This is a multi-chapter story, OOC on both ends, takes place when Hermione and Draco are heads. Not connected to any of my other works. I have some more chapters to add to this, I don't know how long it'll be. I might take requests.

Rated Very M

* * *

Draco took deep breaths like his mother had taught him when he was an anxious child. She'd tell him to press two fingers under his ribs to feel air come and release. In. Out. In. Out. Then she'd tell him to remember the time they went to the ocean in the south of France. She'd tell him to smell the calm ocean and listen to the distant seagulls. These techniques had worked in the past to some extent. The rarely calmed actual rage, which is what he was feeling now.

Bloody Granger. She'd made him so angry, and let's face it, sexually confused for the past few months that Draco was ready to explode. It started off on what seemed to be an accident. Everyday Granger took a two hour nap on the couch in the common area of the Head's dorm from 3 to 5. She'd lie on the couch face down, ass up with her skirt riding up and revealing whatever knickers she was wearing that day. Draco would quite frequently come home at this time and would try to be respectful and ignore it. Then she started getting ready in the morning in white, see-through, oversized tank tops that left little to the imagination. She'd make tea in the kitchen and act like it was nothing. Again, Draco tried to ignore and avoid the situation. He'd seen a girl's body before. They were both adults now anyway. They'd seen war. He could handle seeing a woman's body and not being upset about it.

It's not like he wasn't attracted to her, it was hard not to be, but she was supposedly in a long distance relationship with Weasley. She never talked about him and Draco never saw her receive any owls from him. But she had this strange device, a folded phone that Draco would never understand. Some sort of muggle communication machine that she would constantly play with. All of this before today was fine. Annoying, but bearable. It's not like they would be living together forever, so he could get through this odd time in his life. But Granger took it too far.

He woke up this morning to go make his morning tea, and he heard something rather odd coming from Hermione's room. At first he ignored it, she must have been having an intense conversation, perhaps talking to someone on the folded communication device? Her door was half open so he could hear a fair amount. The tea was ready and the sounds were getting louder. As Draco was pouring the tea he suddenly made out the first sentence.

"YES FUCK ME RON" Hermione screamed from her bedroom. Draco in his surprise, accidentally poured boiling hot water all over the hand holding the cup.

But Hermione wasn't done, she continued to scream and moan as Draco made a swift and angry exit out of the common area to anywhere else. Annoyingly, on his way out he caught a glimst into Hermione's room, momentarily seeing her fucking herself with a dildo and holding the communication device to her ear.

Draco couldn't handle living like this anymore. His bloody third-year lust on Granger had come back in full force and he'd been living like it was nothing. And now this? On one hand, he stood in the library so irate, but on the other so aroused.

There was no one in this part of the library and Draco was confident no one would be looking up herbiology texts at 9:30 Saturday over Christmas break. He took out his cock and stroked it gently for a moment. His hand still hurt, but he was so angry and horny that it only added fuel to the fire.

He tried to set his mind on anything other than Hermione's body but he couldn't find anything. He thought of every pair of knickers she owned, he knew them all by now, the boyshorts with cherries, the black lace ones, the green thong was a favorite of his… He thought of how he saw her nipples through her top nearly every morning, small and bouncy. Then of how her voice sounded as she was touching herself, he wanted to make her moan and yelp…

To Draco's horror he felt a breath on the back of his neck.

"Naughty boy." It whispered.

This was not happening, Draco reassured himself.

"I heard you slam the door and I just had to find out where you'd gone, but I never thought I'd find you like this."

Hermione licked his neck and spread a hand over his chest. Draco wanted to stop fucking himself, but he couldn't now.

"Are you thinking about me, Draco?" she asked, mouth close to his ear. She moved in closer and pressed her body against his. Draco couldn't respond.

"You better be thinking about me. Can you imagine bending me over the kitchen table and slamming your cock inside me?"

Draco was trying to cry out. His mind went numb as Hermione's hands unbutton his shirt buttons and snaked their way under his shirt.

"I bet you'd like to fuck my arse, wouldn't you Draco?"

Draco had no response other than to imagine fucking her arse. His breath hitched.

"Are you close, Draco?"

"Yes" He managed to slip out.

Hermione stepped in front of him, with a dark look in her eyes and keeled to the ground.

"Come on my mouth." She said matter-of-factly. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. Draco's mind couldn't compute what was happening in front of him, but he did as she asked.

When he was finished, Hermione stood, wiped her chin, and swallowed.

"You can tell everyone I did that." Hermione said smiling.

"Wha?" Draco responded, still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"You can tell everyone, because no one will believe you." Hermione said cheerfully as she skipped away.

She was right. No one would believe him, save possibly Weasley, that Hermione Granger would do anything like any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I see that a lot of you have followed this story, and I'd love to hear some feedback! Reviews are always very appreciated. In the following chapters I'm thinking of involving Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zambini, maybe a library scene or something... anyway, let me know what sounds fun.

* * *

Draco marched into their common room ready to yell at Hermione. He was going to scream at her and she was going to feel bad and he'd never have to deal with his feelings for her again. The moment he walked in, mouth open, ready to go off on her, his mouth fell open for another reason. All the anger left his chest, and all the blood in his body went to his cock.

Hermione was laying on the couch, ass up and out, in just the green thong, her school skirt and a green bra. She was rubbing herself over her thong and staring at Draco.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?" She asked.

Draco's first instinct was to sprint over there and do whatever she said. Instead he took a deep breath. He was going to be in control this time. He walked over to her slowly, and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I'd say I earned it."

"For what? You barely touched me in the library."

"I think I've given you enough masturbation material for you to use once you've gotten old and ugly."

That might have been true.

Hermione turned over with her legs spread, feeling herself and pinching a nipple through her bra.

"What you've been doing is taunting me with your body."

"You've loved every minute of it."

"I did not enjoy hearing you have phone sex with Weasley this morning. Aren't you in love with him?"

"He doesn't need to know everything about me."

"He's going to be so hurt if he ever finds out what you've been up to."

"Do you not want to fuck me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Come over here." He said smoothly.

She leaned forward and slowly made the three steps necessary from the couch to the armchair. She made her way onto his lap and waited for him to touch her.

Instead of kissing her like she expected, he snuck two fingers under her knickers and felt her wetness for a long moment. She ground onto his fingers.

He suddenly pulled his hand out from under her and stuck his two fingers in her mouth.

"Do you taste good?" he asked. She held his hand and sucked his fingers before pulling them out.

"Don't you wanna try?" She asked, grinding herself onto his hard on.

He inhaled sharply.

"Are you going to be nice?" he asked.

"Not at all." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione then attacked his face. She kissed him hard and dug her nails into his neck pulling him closer as she made a point to connect ever other part of her body to him. Her intensity surprised him, and hurt more than he'd expected. She bit and clawed at him like an angry cat. She pulled away for just a moment.

"Take me to bed." She said.

She grabbed on and he carried her to his bedroom.

"Off." He said curtly when he reached the bed. She released her hold and bounced onto the bed. She stared at him leaning on her elbows.

"Turn over." He said.

She pursed her lips together in thought for a moment, but then turned onto her chest.

Draco ran a hand up her leg and tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"This skirt is too short for the school uniform, Miss Granger, you are breaking the rules." He said as he kept crawling a hand up her thigh. Hermione stifled a moan at this.

"I've never broken a rule in my life, Professor, I don't know what the punishment is."

"I doubt that very much, Miss Granger. I think you know exactly what I'm going to do to you."

Draco flipped her skirt up and slapped her ass hard. Hermione's whole body shook as she cried out. Draco pulled her up so she was on her knees and elbows. He spanked her again and pulled her thong down. He leaned down and spit on her asshole, making her body quiver. Draco then flipped her on her back and pulled her panties down the rest of the way. He bent down and spread her legs wide open. He then tongued her labia thoughtfully and pushed two fingers inside her.

Hermione's hips rocked back and forth and she leaned on her elbows for a better view. Draco's tongue moved upward towards her clit, and started circling it. She couldn't help but smile watching her former bully's chiseled face in-between her thighs, eating her.

"Fuck me faster" she said.

He added another finger and quickened his pace. Her started to body rise and overheat.

"I'm so fucking close." She said as her eyes started to turn to the back of her head. Hermione's thighs started shaking when he stopped.

Draco pulled away and smirked.

"Not yet, Miss Granger." He said shaking his head at her.

Hermione was not happy. She sat up and using wandless magic pushed Draco onto the floor. Once here he was stuck to the ground.

"The fuck Granger-" He yelled before he found that he lost his voice.

Hermione walked over to him, and smiled as she looked down.

"I told you I wasn't going to be nice, Malfoy."

She kelt down beside him.

"You're my toy now, and I'm going to play with you how ever I want to." She said while slowly pulling off his belt. "I think you'll like it."

She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and reached for his cock. She felt it in her hands. Draco found that he still had the ability to squirm under his restrains. Hermione bent down and kissed the tip lightly and Draco bucked his hips. She then leaned back up and swung one leg over Draco and slowly put him inside her. She groaned at the feeling of him inside her, loving every inch.

"Speak." She commanded, freeing his mouth and bouncing on him hard.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Draco shouted, trying to move as much as possible under his constraints.

"Have you learned your lesson, Draco?" Hermione asked, leaning down close to his face.

"Yes, Hermione."

"I'm the one in control." She whispered. "Fuck me." She said releasing his constrains and removing all his clothing.

Draco immediately wrapped his arms and legs around her, trying to make as much contact as possible. She rolled them over so Draco was on top of her, and she buried her face into his neck. She couldn't focus on anything other than feeling more of him. Every part of her felt good. Draco adjusted to an angle that hit the perfect part of her.

"Make me come" She breathed, moving Draco's hand to her pulsing clit.

Draco frantically rubbed her as he pumped into her. He felt her pussy flutter around him and tighten.

"Yes yes yes" Hermione spat out as she rolled her head back and hips shook and she came.

She felt everything and nothing. Blinding. After a long moment her surroundings sunk in around her. Draco was very close.

"Come _on_ me." She said through hooded lids.

Draco couldn't even think. He pulled out of Hermione. He pumped himself and came immediately onto Hermione's tummy and skirt.

How could he function around her after this?

Draco wanted to pass out next to her, but instead he grabbed her torso pulled her to sit up. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around him, and he slowly stood and carried her to bed. He then collapsed with her onto his comforter, falling asleep in moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this chapter has futa in it, just fyi.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lied on Hemrione's bed absentmindedly flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Hermione sat next to her, making detailed notes in her potions book of a chapter that hadn't been assigned yet.

"I can't believe Malfoy didn't go home for Christmas, what a grinch." Ginny said.

"Well his father's in Askaban and his mother's not well, so I doubt he was feeling the holiday spirit."

"Ron wouldn't stop moping around that you didn't come to see him."

Hermione groaned.

"I told him I didn't think it was a good idea to see him now that we're on a break."

"But you still communicate with him all the time on your phone-thing, right?"

"That's besides the point."

"But wasn't this whole break just you're way of punishing him for not coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Well he and Harry left me here to fend for myself while living in close quarters with Malfoy, so what'd you expect me to do? Ron can't expect me, of all people, to be okay that he's not finishing out his education."

"You'll hear no argument from me. How was living with Malfoy basically alone in the Hogwarts castle?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment and Ginny sat up to get eye level with Hermione.

"What happened?" Ginny asked again.

A slow smile grew on Hermione's face.

"Did you sleep with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked playfully shoving Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe."

"Hermione! How did you not tell me earlier!" Ginny said pushing Hermione's books off the bed.

"Ginevera!"

"Tell me every detail!"

Hermione's cheeks grew red.

"What is there to tell?"

"There is so much to tell! The torment of your childhood grew up into a very attractive man, equally annoying, and you expect me not to want every detail of your tryst?"

"Well… after I decided to sleep with Malfoy, I realized that I shouldn't be nice about it because he was so cruel to me for so long. So I wasn't."

"Ooo, Hermione!"

"Yeah, it turns out Mr. Malfoy is very willing to do whatever I ask of him. Sometimes he's a little rebellious, but he always seems to come around."

"How many times did you bed him?"

"I mean we did it many places other than the bed."

Ginny laughed in disbelief and amazement. Hermione had certainly let loose of whatever confinements her brother had set for her. It excited Ginny.

"Hermione, do you remember that time the summer after fifth year, when you spent the summer with me… and we tired that one spell?" Ginny said offhandedly, looking in another direction than Hermione's face.

Hermione was surprised. She knew exactly what she was talking about, but neither had brought it up since it happened three years ago.

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind, it's stupid."

"Spit it out, Ginny."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing that thing again… but this time with Malfoy also. But never mind, it's stupid and weird." Ginny got off the bed without looking back at Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to go back-"

Hermione was silent for a moment in shock.

"I am interested." Hermione blurted out. Ginny turned on her heel with a smile on her face.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Ginny asked.

"I think we can figure something out." Hermione said, a grin growing on her face.

An hour later Draco burst through the door, anxiously wondering what Hermione would have prepared for him today. Several times he'd walk in to find her naked and up to no good somewhere in the apartment. He'd learned to do whatever she asked of him, and that he always enjoyed whatever happened.

Today was different. Today was not what he'd expected.

Hermione was naked, again, but this time she was sitting horizontally on the couch with Ginny lying on the rest of it. Only Ginny's head was bouncing up and down where Hermione's crouch was. He took a step froward and saw that inside Ginny's mouth was a large very real cock that was attached to Hermione, who was currently enjoying it all. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled.

"How was your day?" Hermione breathed out.

"Fine." Draco said, awestruck by the scene. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Hermione with a cock was something he hadn't thought about before. It intrigued him in an exotic way.

"The weather was—fuck Ginny, take it—dismal outside."

Ginny now had Hermione's cock down her throat, in and out.

"Yeah." was all Draco could manage. He was still standing a step away from when he walked in. He was frozen in place.

"I thought the astrology—oh my god—pop—fuck—quiz was hard." Hermione squeezed out. Ginny slapped Hermione's dick on her tongue and then circled the head before putting it back in all the way.

"Yeah."

"Ginny I'm about to come so hard I won't be able to fuck you." Hermione now ignored Draco and pulled Ginny off her cock with a pop.

Hermione now turned to face Draco and Ginny rearranged herself on top of Hermione's lap. Ginny looked at Draco curiously.

"Why don't you sit down and stay a while, Malfoy." Ginny said smiling. Draco took a seat across from them. Hermione put her hands under Ginny's knees and Ginny set Hermione's cock. Ginny sank down slowly onto Hermione's cock and let her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"I love cock." Ginny said repeatably, moaning while Hermione's cock hit every part of her.

Hermione started a quick pace of slamming her cock into Ginny, making her yelp and cry with every trust. She then abruptly pushed Ginny down on the couch and started fucking her sideways.

"I love cock!" Ginny kept yelping as Hermione fucked her hard.

At this point Draco's cock was unbearably hard, but he was too overwhelmed by the scene to move. Hermione grunted for Ginny to get on her knees, and Ginny did that. Hermione grabbed two handfuls of ass and continued to fuck Ginny silly.

"I need cock in my mouth!" Ginny finally screamed, and Draco ran over to her pulling out his throbbing cock as fast as possible. Within milliseconds Draco's cock was in Ginny's mouth. He held Ginny's head still and fucked her face as fast as Hermione fucked her cunt.

Ginny had a big mouth that took cock with ease, and Draco couldn't believe it. She stared up at him with big bright brown eyes through speckled skin. Hermione looked at him darkly from across Ginny's body, and pulled out her cock and bounced it on Ginny's ass thoughtfully.

"Ginny, honey, I know you love cock in your mouth, but wouldn't you rather have Draco in your cunt and me in your ass?" Hermione asked smiling a little.

Draco let go of Ginny's head to let her respond. She sat up and nodded her head excitedly while wiping spit from her chin.

"Draco lie down." Hermione said. He lied down on the couch, mind a blur, half wondering how much of this Hermione had done before.

Ginny hopped on Draco's cock automatically and sunk down slowly. Hermione grabbed her wand that was in the couch and got right up behind Ginny. She magically lubricated Ginny asshole, earning a gasp from Ginny.

"Ready?" Hermione whispered near Ginny's ear, looking at Draco.

"Yes, Mommy." Ginny said, arching her back to brush the tip of Hermione's cock.

Ginny and Draco lied still as Hermione slowly inserted her cock up Ginny. Ginny released a slow, long, high pitched yelp, and allowed herself to feel the moment. After a moment, Hermione pulled out and pushed back in again. After a few more strokes, Draco started to do the same and Ginny started rocking back and forth.

Hermione reached around and started rubbing Ginny's clit frantically, and Ginny started shaking all over. All three of them were so close, and started to frantically increase the pace.

"Mommy make me come!" Ginny started to scream in-between moans, "Daddy put your fingers in my mouth!"

Draco immediately stuck three fingers into Ginny's mouth, and then started to trust into her irrationally until he came suddenly, ready to pass out. Ginny came next, screaming. Hermione pulled out and magically cleaned her cock.

"Give me your mouth, Ginny." Hermione said leaning back as Ginny leaned down and put Hermione's cock all the way down her throat. After a few strokes, Hermione came hard, letting Ginny swallow all of her. Ginny sat up and leaned back on the couch, catching her breath.

Draco sat for a moment and then stood.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I had fun, but I also have homework." He said, turning and shoving his cock back in his pants, still comprehending what had just happened. Specifically, his feelings about it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go! More stuff on the way...

* * *

Draco came in the common room the next day and found himself relieved, Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter fully clothed, sipping on a cup of tea and reading a book. She barely looked up at him as he entered the room.

"You're back early." Hermione said. He did that on purpose.

"I wanted to talk to you and I figured if I caught you at an off time it'd be easier."

Hermione groaned. She had no interest in whatever this conversation was.

"I'm sensing some hesitation. It seems like you know exactly what I want to talk about." He said gently taking the book out of her hand and marking her place before setting it down next to her.

"I'm afraid I'm just too busy to tutor you, Draco!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Granger, I'm not just going to be your puppet in your sexual revolution without at least a conversation about it."

"Well, you've been my sex puppet for a few weeks, why now?"

"I feel like a discussion is warranted when other people are involved in whatever this is."

"Don't tell me you're not attracted to Ginny. You seemed to very much enjoy her."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking to fuck all of your friends with you."

"But only the attractive girls, right?"

"Don't turn me into some misogynistic arsehole. I'm fine with you doing whatever you're doing, but I just want to lay down some bloody terms so I feel like my wants are being heard."

Hermione looked down at her hands as her face turned red.

"Now you're being coy?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I've never been asked to talk about…. sexual things out loud, like this."

Draco was confused.

"You're always very vocal about exactly what you want."

Hermione shook her head.

"When I get like that… I'm in like a different zone. That's just one part of me. That's the only time I can do that."

Draco nodded, but didn't want to pry more.

"I just want to know if you have anymore ideas like what happened yesterday. I think we will both have a better time if we're both equally prepared. Did you and Weasley ever have a conversation like this?"

"Ron and I never needed to. Our sex life wasn't very exotic."

"Okay," Draco said furrowing his brow, "what about the other Weasley?"

Hermione blushed more. Part of her felt guilty for doing anything with Ron's sister, and now another person knew about it. Her actions also effected Harry, which made her more ashamed. She wished she would have thought about that before adding Malfoy into the mix.

"She tried the spell first and, um, showed me what happened, and it just happened… we never really discussed it. And we sort of discussed what we were going to do this last time, but it was more like me telling her what to do in the moment."

"Are there other people you've experimented with?" Draco asked in curiosity.

Hermione shook her head.

"Is there anyone else you'd like to experiment with?"

Hermione bit her lip. Draco moved closer to her and put his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"I'm not here to judge, but if you don't say anything there is no chance of me helping you… facilitate, perhaps." Draco said smirking. Their faces felt both very close and very far.

"Zambini," She whispered, "with you." Draco raised his eyebrows and pulled away for a moment.

"It's stupid and I doubt you could make that happen." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I'm just surprised."

"I mean beyond the obvious, Zambini hates my blood so it wouldn't happen-"

"Zambini might seem dedicated to blood purity, but I've found Blaise to be pretty single-minded when people are undressed. I'm sure he'd be very eager."

"But what about the obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"Your interest in doing _that_."

Draco chucked.

"Your cock is not the first I've seen."

"Really?"

"You didn't ask who I'd experimented with so I assume you don't even care-"

"Tell me." Hermione said, pulling him in by his dress shirt.

"Well, let's just say that Blaise and I go way back… and also Greengrass. But mostly Parkinson, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Is there anyone you'd like to experiment with that I could, perhaps, facilitate?"

"Hmmm, I don't know… was there anyone in the Gryffindor slumber parties who gossiped about wandering what I would be like to kiss me?"

"No."

"Not even you?" He smirked.

"I hated you."

"What changed?"

Hermione blushed again.

"Was it fifth or sixth year when they redesigned your Quidditch uniforms?"

"Sixth."

"That was a good change."

Draco chuckled. He was happy something good came out of that year.

"You know, I could go put it on, if you wanted me to."

Hermione bit her lip.

"I'll be in my room." She said leaving the kitchen counter to walk over to her bedroom. Draco smiled to himself, and walked over to his bedroom, deciding to take as long as possible to change into his uniform. Twenty or so long, long, minutes later he knocked on Granger's door very softly, to see how well she was listening.

"Come in, Malfoy." She said plainly, like they hadn't had the conversation they'd just had, like they weren't close, like it was the first week of them living together. He didn't mind pretending. He opened the door slowly and dramatically. Hermione was lying on her stomach, reading a book in a large Gryffindor jersey. She had a pen in her mouth and seemed to be taking notes.

"What do you want?" She asked. She still hadn't looked up at him.

"I wanted to know if you were going to the game today." Draco said plainly, keeping in Hermione's tone.

"Quidditch is awfully boring and it's so cold today. I hardly see a reason for making the effort."

"Hm, I could think of a reason."

"What?" Hermione finally looked up at him and her throat tightened. Draco looked good and he knew it. Everything fit him perfectly, from the soft slim fitting jersey to the custom-made leather pants, except for the laced up fly that seemed to be restricting a very excited hard on.

"You could see me in this and I'll do whatever you say." Draco said smiling.

"Whatever I say?" Hermione asked, sitting up and putting her book on her nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed. Draco walked over and knelled down before her, putting his hands on her knees. Hermione's breath was getting heavier and it was harder for her to contain her excitement.

"I'll do anything and everything you say." He said with his serious face. He did mean it, but he was really hoping he could fuck her as soon as possible, because he couldn't take much more of seeing her face this flushed. She moved her knees apart, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Eat." She said sternly. Draco dove in immediately knowing at this point it wouldn't take long for Hermione to need more from him. Her hips were immediately gyrating and shaking. He swirled his tongue around every inch of her pink waves, going from her most sensitive parts periodically, making sure she was still playing attention. She was.

She put her foot on Draco's shoulder and pushed him off while turning over and putting her ass in the air.

"I'm ready now." she said. Draco didn't hesitate and entered her immediately. She was perfect like this. Powerful and in control, but also at his mercy. He pumped in and out of her as she kept on looking back and straining her neck to see him pounding into her in most of his Quidditch uniform. His pants and found themselves at his ankles, but his jersey still reminded her of the days sitting in the stands and blushing at how good Draco looked on a broom stick. Other girls noticed too and felt the same way, but he wouldn't do anything they say. They didn't love each other, but their bond was something Hermione could get used to bragging about.

"More Draco" Hermione whispered. Draco increased his speed slightly, enough for Hermione to notice, but not too much to make her uncomfortable, and moved a hand to rub her out. Hermione fought in between fluttering her eyes shut and keeping her eyes open to take in every moment. Draco pulled one of Hermione's legs toward him and he started to hit every perfect angle making Hermione shake over the edge.

Draco felt every flutter of her insides and found himself also feeling fireworks all over. Immediately after a wave of exhaustion rushed over Draco and to a lesser extent Hermione. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"I hope you don't want me to do anything else right now" Draco murmured next to her. "I don't think I can."

"Rest now. I think we'll have some interesting times coming up." Hermione said smiling and pushing some of his hair out of his face, an oddly romantic gesture that they both pretended like she didn't make before falling asleep.


End file.
